


逆棘

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Summary: 基本PWP
Relationships: Itoshi Sae/Itoshi Rin
Kudos: 1





	逆棘

旁人看来天才大多自带一些古怪的属性，青监狱里留到最后一关的人大多都是这样。相比之下凛的确没有top3的其他两人那么夸张，也不似士道那样好战，反而被衬托出几分正常人的气质。洁和蜂乐两个人讲小话，说他只是看起来正常，内里实则可能比他们所有人都更扭曲。  
我很好奇。蜂乐说，我很好奇，是什么支撑你踢这样孤独的，带有自虐性质的足球。凛看他一眼，说你想闲聊就不必了，我没有时间可以浪费在这种事情上。这话本身就足够冷漠，可蜂乐偏偏是那种不会因此挫败的类型。哈哈，以前我也没有一起踢球的朋友。蜂乐说，我来到这里，才第一次为别人的足球感到兴奋，然后遇到你，才会觉得开心。  
所以？  
所以我们一起踢球吧，绝对比你一个人有趣得多。  
口说无凭。凛把皮球传到蜂乐脚下。你觉得自己能过掉我吗？  
不试一试怎么知道呢。  
蜂乐速度不快但盘带灵活，拿了球就往前冲，凛转身去拦，挡在他身前，鼻腔里不屑地哼一声，ぬるい。  
最后自然是凛占上风。两个人去洗澡，中间隔了一个谜之空位，蜂乐隔着水帘往旁边看，凛酱刘海好长。哈，妹妹头也好意思说我？  
蜂乐对所有人都是这样，凛又总是不愿意跟人往来太多（在他看来是浪费时间），于是屡屡被激怒，这回是因为那个及他肩的影子在身旁活蹦乱跳地问，凛酱，你是抖S吗？哈？你看，控制欲不是很强吗？  
控制欲。这件事他没有怎么注意过，但被人指出时也无法反驳。可以确定自己绝对是要成为主动方的，但那充其量一种取胜的手段。他本不在意别人眼里自己是怎样的印象。如今思考起来，又想不清自己是控制还是被控制。自己站在阴影里，背面有太强的光。天才的光芒会刺痛人，整个身体都因此千疮百孔。但自己仍然要向着那光芒的方向追过去。好想自己生来就只是为了朝那个方向全力奔走。  
但他还是很少跟别人提起哥哥的事情和家里的事情，即便说起来也总是过于省略，每次被问起都暗自腹诽好烦，这群人能不能不要总是好奇心过剩。他又不是擅长掩藏情绪的人，队友们看来就好像他们苦大仇深样子，于是很快讳莫如深地不怎么问了。  
哪怕凛并非真就把那个名字当作自己的雷区。

糸师凛活了16年，最恨有人拿他哥的名字当他的前缀。这两年习惯了，也不轻易生气。但这样的成长体验依然糟糕，倒不是对那些人有多少怨恨，而是他哥本人就相当恶劣。十四岁他在梦里尿一回床。已经不记得是梦见什么了，好像只是普通的兄弟日常，但醒来时隐约感到潮湿的触感从下腹蔓延开，一摸果真湿漉漉的，吓得立刻清醒。即便在生理课上学过知识，真正遇到这种事还是手忙脚乱，太羞耻了也不敢告诉父母。最后还是哥哥先发现的，那个年纪的中学生又有点坏心眼，一边说着凛也是大人了呢一边坐到他身边牵住手。凛十分嫌弃地甩开，又再一次被用力牵住。他们青春期以后球品开始出现分歧，一些固执任性的较劲成分延伸到日常里，关系也不如从前那样密切，难得有这样的接触，凛竟一时间感到不安。他局促地看着他们扣在一起的手，小声说别告诉父母。冴说你放心啦，然后直接隔着外裤覆上去。掌心的温度一点点渡过去，凛被这么一摸又觉得脸颊烧起来（后来想想这不就是セクハラ吗），冴压低声音问很难受吧要不要我帮你，凛就咬着嘴唇摇摇头，但又不知道怎么做，一个人左右为难着。最后还是被看穿了心思，自己拉下外裤，又被冴扒下底裤，细细打量，手指沿着微凸的筋脉轻轻地画线，然后才不紧不慢地并拢四指握住那里。好奇妙的感觉，仿佛身体连同思绪一起变得轻飘飘的。凛紧紧攥着床单，呼吸急促起来，最后释放在哥哥手心里。学会了？多管闲事！但冴还是笑起来，亲昵地吻他的额头。好像还低声说了什么，但整个过程都太不真实了，凛本就被新鲜的快感弄得不太清醒，事后怎么也记不清最后那句话是什么。  
他猜测那大概不是什么让人喜欢的漂亮话，毕竟后来以此为交换被要求陪着哥哥练球，被一对一过了100回，不过这些都是后话了。总之这一次意外直接导致他们从普通兄弟变质为难以定义的扭曲关系。而凛总觉得冴是有意为之。  
两个人从球场回来全身是汗，凛站在浴室里脱衣服，哥哥又强势地挤进来说要一起洗。水从头顶落下，在脚边飞溅。冴盯着他的脸，好一会唐突地笑起来说你变帅了呢，手又沿着下颚线滑到颈侧和肩。凛抓着他的手腕拉开，没好气地说你这是夸自己吗。他怎么可能不知道，洗澡的时候额发被撩开，露出额头的样子和哥哥一样。但哥哥到底是更狡猾，用手指绞住凛手指，一根根往他指缝里扣，像锁上一层层，怎么也解不开了。凛迷蒙地看一眼，用腾出来的那只手抹了把眼前的水滴，要把人推开，又在看到受伤的表情时于心不忍。冴难得流露出那样的神色，而那又是凛曾经幻想过的，当然脑内的场景一定是他输球后。可是真正看到垂下的眉梢和暗下来的眼光，却似乎没有想象的那么大快人心，或许是因为不在球场上吗，反倒有些不愿意再看第二次了。手上的动作停下来，冴就又心领神会地欺身去亲热，再后来凛也没有心思再思考为什么，在哥哥手中化成一滩水，什么都不愿意想了。  
反正只会越想越不明白，越想越不甘心。

成长期时身高差开始明显，无论是足球还是其他方面凛都不太有优势。他被哥哥压倒在床上，舌尖不由分说地往他嘴里闯，像比赛里整个中前场都压到禁区，可以想象接下来会是怎样一种混战局面。但他亲吻的时候平日冷峻的外壳竟渐渐化开，流出一些内里的温情，将两个人柔软地裹住，变成一种暗示。他们的名字都太冷清，两个人贴在一起才好取暖。  
相似的身体像镜子的两侧，他颤抖时他也必然颤抖，涌流的体温也交融在一起，成为二位一体的存在。凛在球场上做永远的支配者，却在床上、在糸师冴面前丝毫没有主动权，身体柔软且敏感，反而满足了冴的所有兴趣（毕竟他也并非有多么诡异的性癖）。双腿轻易被折到胸前，精瘦的腰被用力掐住，但即便是在这种时候也不愿意从喉间发出一点声音，好像那样就是认输了，输给对方的事情于是又会多一件。  
凛仅用了一个月就被迫记住了来自后面的快感。和前面完全不一样的感觉。最初是单纯的异物感和痛感，直到有一天误打误撞地被碾到前列腺。透明的液体从前端流出来。  
那时候以为被谁摸了都会这样，只是碰巧是冴，没有什么奇怪的。很久以后才知道好像不是。但他不经常做这种事情，做的时候也不怎么想别人，或者说他在任何时候都不会像其他人，脑海只被一个名字完全占据，那个轻飘飘浮在他脑中，又高悬在他头顶的名字，怎样伸手起跳都碰不到的名字。这种为一个人付出整个人生的感觉真的很糟糕，不甘心加到满格就升级为复仇二字。你也会为我付出人生吗，不会吧，你只向前看，是那样自私的人。  
可是冴压在凛身上的时候总是一遍遍轻声唤他的名字，凛，凛，凛，舌尖从上颚滚过的绵长发音。凛从不予以回应，又或者不知道如何回应，身体总是下意识地躲开。但原本不该是这样的，哥哥面对自己的时候，自己应该鼓起勇气迎上去，甚至压倒他。  
被按住双肩顶弄时他没有机会把对方的手掰开，等到过了临界点才能夺回主动权。凛安分地任人摆弄，全当是保存体力，直到感觉到对方射了，才努力支起身一转攻势把人压倒。冴一开始没反应过来，凛说轮到我了，他才终于笑起来，你知道怎么做吗，点头。冴知道凛在很多事情上都学得很快。在球场上赢不了就想在床上扳回吗？  
天知道最后怎么变成了骑，被掐着腰顶得很深。凛从来没想过情事里还有这种卑劣手段，咬牙切齿地心想这必须秋后算账。

-

凛在许多方面禁欲，包括在他与冴的一切较量里。冴说你接不到我的球，后来他就再也没和哥哥踢球。他们穿同样颜色的球衣大概只有等他真正打败他之后才能实现。  
既然一切都用胜负衡量，那就只有打败他，支配他。用自己的跑位支配他的传球，用自己的身影支配他的视线，把自己的身体完完全全交出去，再连同对方一起收回，把青春期最屈辱的经历原物奉还。  
凛每日冥想，睁眼前一瞬间总会浮现他哥的脸。他很久没有见过他笑。平日也不多联系。单是为了在球场上不断赢下去就已经要付出太多努力，根本没有多余的精力去关心他人。他的足球世界里没有别人，只有冴，只看得见冴。足球不是11人的游戏而是孤独的战场，只有义无反顾的人才不会在奔跑途中倒下。看着前方那个背影，就觉得他所站立的地方是自己能够抵达的。是必须抵达的。  
他偶尔听一个乐队，主唱的声音穿过扩音器撕开鲜烈的节奏组：大雨瓢泼，地面震荡，背负过往，祝福未来。哪里有这么理想的事情，人需要多大的勇气才能背负过往，又需要多少豁达才能祝福未来啊。

记得幼儿园的时候还是睡在同一间屋里的，和爸爸妈妈出门逛街，在高高的双层床面前走不动路，那时候觉得好高，如果睡在那里，就比哥哥高了。可是从前都是一对棉被并排摆着，睡前两个人侧躺对视着，每天闭眼睁眼都是哥哥，挨得很近甚至能听见呼吸，现在自己躺到了高处去，突然有些不适应。又好奇下面的样子，居高临下地探出脑袋。哥哥突然生气地说这样好危险会掉下来的哦，凛惊恐地缩回去，靠着墙坐，过了一会儿又不甘心地说可是我想看看你。冴就问我可以上去吗。嗯。然后两个人裹着棉被一起靠着墙坐，也不知道说什么好。但小朋友体温偏高，冴很快找回话题，凛，好热。凛正打算往旁边挪，突然被一双手臂圈住，这样就好，很温暖。我也很热啦。凛嘴上这样说，却还是有点害羞地将下巴贴到哥哥的肩上去了。  
后来二次选考期间和队友同住一屋，看到双层床（但还是径直独占了单人床）才又想起一些散碎的模糊片段，那天一直到睡着都是贴在一起的，哥哥从身后抱住自己，把自己逼到靠墙那一侧。最后两个人都被热醒，醒来时面对面侧躺，凛感到有灼热的呼吸落在自己头顶，然后是柔软的嘴唇。但后来他们再也没有这样亲密地一起睡过，即便是身体交叠也在完事后各回各屋，这种情节单拎出来看真的像一段尴尬的身体关系，好像他们按照自己的名字成长为一对薄情兄弟。可是他们如今的距离感就是这样，在一切事情上竞争，连一张床都无法共享，哪怕自己追求的并不是一张完整的床。

所以冴说要离开日本时凛只觉得有什么情绪猛然堵进胸口，但他脸上总是没有任何情绪。也没有挽留。他知道自己不是开口就能留住对方的那个人，或许更没有其他人能做到。  
冴排队办值机，后面又有大人排进队伍里，金发碧眼的高大外国人。这时候才觉得即便是兄长，到底也还只是未成年。凛在旁边远远地看，瞬间感到自己看着的始终是背影。他第一次独自来送行，站着无所适从。冴走过来说你会不会想我啊，然后不等回应就摘下头顶的鸭舌帽挡在脸颊边，按着凛的后颈吻上去。最后把帽子扣在对方头顶，直直看着他说我走了哦。你别回来最好了。但那样的话，你一定会很想我吧。  
好烦啊，能不能不要来惹我。反正一直想着。闭上眼就是那个背影。大概只有等到真正超越了，才会看不到他。  
凛看着那飞机起飞，消失在自己的视野里，又觉得有什么地方空落落的，好像自己过去的人生也被带走，一种强烈的心情跟着落空了。我觉得快要追上的时候，他竟然又跑到我看不到的地方了，真的好狡猾。  
他往机场出口走，不自觉地越走越快，想到自己始终不得不加快进步。人究竟要成长到什么程度，才足以完成一场复仇。

-

凛收到青监狱邀请信的时候冴正好在家，好奇目光地从他肩上探过来看。哦，你要参加这个不得了的企划啊。你知道？姑且听说过，嘛，你就加油吧，如果输给了其他人，我可是会吃醋的。你放心好了，我会一直赢到战胜你为止。他们不多交心，忙于精进球技，也没有什么机会。冴说你真的很缠人，我放不下就只能一直往前跑。凛不屑：说你没必要说这种违心话，只要等着认输就行了。  
但说起足球以外的事情，反而没有那么难以启齿。你在国外和女孩子做了吧。这种事很正常吧。是呢，原来你是这样轻浮的人。不要用轻浮这种词啊，我也是健全男人啊…诶，凛在吃醋？怎么可能！啊，果然是吃醋啊，意外地有点可爱呢。冴用手指戳了戳凛的脸颊。又很快被打掉手。别碰我啊！冴惊了惊，双手举到耳旁表示无辜。  
怎么可能呢，但就是很生气，果然那些事情对哥哥来说都只是一时兴起，自己却因此被困绕了那么久，想想就很生气。太不公平了。长这么大每一件事情都不公平，为什么他有那样的才能，为什么他可以这样玩弄别人，为什么他是哥哥。为什么我不是。凛越想越懊恼，他长久以来相信所有差距都可以用努力弥补，但如今突然发现他们在心态上的罅隙才是横亘在面前最深最宽的悬崖，掉下去大概尸骨无存，自己每一步都惴惴不安如履薄冰而哥哥却在那一头自由奔走。  
冴觉得无辜，见凛不说话，兀自去墙角拿了皮球一脚踮给他。他们并没有太多冷战经历，许多矛盾都通过足球解决。这次的赌注是什么？  
如果我赢了，想要你的身体。哦哦，原来你这么喜欢我啊。我只是想把那一天的事情抵消掉。这是冴没有想到的，他愣了愣然后笑起来，他知道凛指的是一切的开始，他们关系变质的那一天，但也的确没想到他这些年始终对那一天耿耿于怀。  
我可是不会留情的哦。  
不需要。

天空是一尘不染的蓝色，是凛最喜欢的色彩。已经不记得是什么时候了，看着长长的机尾云就会想到哥哥。他是在自己看不到的地方踢球，只有看向天空才会有一点我们是同时前进的实感，才觉得自己一刻也无法停步。  
因为是严肃对战，甚至借来附近学校的操场，还引来周末来训练的足球部围观。糸師冴那样有名的选手竟然会来我们这边踢球。照片发到SNS上，不出一刻钟就有大量女粉丝们前来围观。说起来我还没怎么见过冴的弟弟呢，那个那个，真的长得好像，两个人都好帅啊……（事后经纪人打电话数落冴，你有没有一点有名人的自觉啊，家里的事在家里处理就好了吧，你们兄弟到底有什么矛盾要到外人面前解决？冴：当然是因为家里不够大才出去的，再说观众又不是我找来的，是他们自己来的，还随便拍照片发到网上。）  
两个人被围住却什么也听不见，只觉得紧张，空气好安静，连心跳都那么明显，无论是自己的还是对方的。而结局也并非意料之外。他们离开操场走出校门时人群自发地把路让出来，但没有人敢再跟上去。  
冴轻飘飘地说我还以为你是有了十足的把握才会来找我挑战的。但输了就要受惩罚。  
凛不说话，自己又落回了任人摆布的一方。这种事情理他无法责备任何人，但这真的只是自己的错吗？  
冴说让我想想哦，那就和你提同样的要求。不过分吧？我说和女孩子做是真的，因为离日本这么远，真的很寂寞很想你。别把我和那些人混为一谈！当然没有混为一谈哦，凛的这里才是最舒服的。冴轻车熟路地蹭了蹭印象中的软肋。虽然日本足球很糟糕，但因为有你在，我还是很关心的呢。  
我不需要这种关心。他想，一个人跑到我看不见的地方，又突然回来戏弄人，算什么关心。他不是日常容易委屈的类型，不会怪别人，原因都在自己身上找，然后勤奋训练直到同样的事情不再发生。但关于他和哥哥的关系，以及如今这种不该有的局面，他怎么也想不清自己哪一步走错，不够强大会在一切问题上被当成借口，以至于连身体——他唯一信得过的自我——也要以扭曲的方式被预支。  
你知道你为什么追不上我吗，因为你太喜欢我了。多看看别人吧。我的足球可不是全部的足球，但如果你真的这样想，我还是有点开心的呢。冴说完又开始加速，低下头吻掉沾在凛的下睫毛的生理泪。别哭啊，输给哥哥就这么不甘心吗，又不是一次两次了。  
才不是因为你。凛推开冴的脸，腿却难以自禁地缠到腰上。

事后去洗澡，两个人坐在浴缸里。冴突然从背后抱住凛，脸贴在他后颈，呼吸和水汽一样热乎乎的。让我抱一下。冴的两只手从凛的侧腰穿过去，在下腹交叉。凛挪一只手过去盖在哥哥的手指上，然后感受到一点来自身后的颤抖。  
太早就因为被天赋被关注，但欧洲生活远没有新闻写的照片画的那么华丽。只因为是哥哥所以要坚强，要走在前面，要先被荆棘刺伤了把路开出来。凛并不知道这些年冴经历了什么，而对方同样不知道他又是怎么过来的。说是亲兄弟但更多的都是猜测，凛现在猛然从这颤抖里读出了卸下防备的意思。这个怀抱很像小时候，他始终准备着用自己的体温去温暖他的人生。凛被自己的想法吓到，觉得这太不可思议，但这样的不可思议竟是真实存在的，于是有点不可思议地偏过头去咬他的鼻尖，也不问怎么了，可是明显感受到那手臂收紧了一点。  
西班牙有好风光，有一年夏歇期冴在地中海沿岸某小镇度假，从巴塞罗那直接坐地铁过去。天空是干净通透的蓝色，他拍了照片发回去，日本因为时差已经天黑，凛问他你有时间旅游怎么不回来。想我了？我只是迫不及待想要打败你。  
他有时候坐在Can Baro山上看黄昏，巴塞罗那往东是海，太阳从他身后落下，海和天是模糊在一起的灰蓝色，在上面是饱和度极低的暖色。那海是地中海，再往东去穿过整个大陆，穿过日本海，才会抵达他的祖国。凛所在的地方。在这样空旷的场景里，往那个方向看去的时候，冴才会想到凛，纯粹地想到凛，无关足球也无关他们长期以来追逐关系的凛，他喜爱又思念却始终无从言说。这种时候会觉得，自己不是不愿坦率而是无法坦率。他在很多事情上做得很绝很任性，但在弟弟的事情上又总是双标。他知道凛是那样心高气傲的孩子，一定不愿意从哥哥那里听到爱。他那样坚决，一定相信爱是会让人软弱，让人停滞不前的东西。  
不知道要见识多少人才能学会真挚地说出喜欢，不知道要赢下多少场才能让弟弟始终只看着自己。可能不是喜欢，只是一种占有欲吧，作为长男的自负让自己想要占有他全部的眼光，不要看别人啦，看着我就够了。  
比如被蒸腾的水汽包裹的这一刻。于是他说，我回来了。  
啊，欢迎回来。


End file.
